


Art

by OrangeSkye2772



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSkye2772/pseuds/OrangeSkye2772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the latest chapter of The Goblin Queen, because PhantomLass is amazing and has created the best thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomLass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomLass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Goblin Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554901) by [PhantomLass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomLass/pseuds/PhantomLass). 



Yes, Everyone should read The Goblin Queen by Phantom Lass. It is amazing.


End file.
